T is for Teenage
by Hannurdock
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Even Ninja Turtles make mistakes. After all, they are only half-human. Fic co-written with Onlymehere.
1. Windows of Carnal Delights

Drabble 1 : Michelangelo - Windows of Carnal Delights

Author : Hannurdock

Universe : 2003 Cartoon

Summary : This is the first in a collection of drabbles co-written with Onlymehere. Enjoy!

* * *

I patrol at least five times a week with my brothers. We leap across rooftops and take out bad guys as and when we find them. I am easily distracted, and when left alone, can find myself straying from the True Path.

Sensai once told us that the True Path is one of Spiritual Enlightenment. Our bodies are vessels that possess insight into a higher state of being. Our needs are miniscule compared to the power of our souls.

I try to stay on the True Path but, to be honest, sometimes I drift onto a path all my own.

One night, I found myself drifting right off the Path and onto some unknown highway leading to something completely new.

We had been patrolling separately when I heard soft moans coming from an apartment nearby. Encouraged by the thought of some bad guy beat-down, I tracked the source and watched open-mouthed through the window as two sweaty human bodies united beneath satin bed sheets.

It was the first time I'd ever caught anyone in 'the act' and I was relatively young and naive. At first, I thought they were playing some crude wrestling game.

But then the sheets slid off and I got a full-on view.

I felt an unknown warmth coming from down below and shuddered with dull shame. It was earthy and wild and spontaneous.

Turns out, sex is just like me.

I watched, unaware of my brother standing to my left.

Raphael shook his head and laughed out loud. "Enjoying da view, Mikey?"

I practically fell off the ledge I was perched on. "_Raph!_ What the shell!"

"Don't worry. I'll keep yer dirty secret." Raph smirked. He was having too much fun with this. I racked my brain for a good come-back, but all I could see was naked people dancing in my brain.

"Yeah, well, I don't do this normally. You know? I just - _gulp_ - found them this way." It wasn't the wittiest reply, but my brain was otherwise engaged. I'm sure my beak was deepening in colour, and Raph had a cat-that-ate-the-cream look about him.

I flipped off the ledge and moved over to my chuckling brother. A heavy warmth lay on my belly and I tried to forget the passion I'd seen. It was too distracting.

"Come on bro, let's go patrol." Raph sighed, grabbing my shoulder. "Before ya pop a blood vessel."

He is going to get it later. I'm already thinking about my prank revenge and, thankfully, the image seared into my brain of two naked people is finally fading. _Gulp._ A little.


	2. Experiments in Experience

Drabble 2 : Donatello - Experiments in Experience

Author : Onlymehere

Universe : 2003 Cartoon

Summary : This is the second in a collection of drabbles co-written with Onlymehere. Enjoy!

* * *

I glanced nervously at my locked lab door, reassuring myself that I would be left alone. My family usually never bothered me when I was working, and I had expressly told them that I would be beginning an important new "experiment". I had nothing to worry about, I hoped.

I swallowed hard, compulsively adjusting the supplies I had. The small packet was slick against my fingers; the small yellow tablet inside pulling me in, dangerously beckoning to me. I noticed there was a small turtle stamped onto the front of it, oh the irony. Dumping the tablet into my hand, I grabbed my water, and quickly swallowed it, not giving myself time to think. My heart rate skyrocketed before the pill had time to hit my stomach; I drank more water and breathed deeply to calm my nerves. If my calculations were correct, I would have less than five minutes to wait. I pulled out my notebook, determined to record everything.

The warmness started in my chest, filtering out to the rest my body, filling me with giddiness and energy. A massive smile plastered itself across my face as I wiggled my fingers and toes, giggling at the tickling sensation it produced. Instantly aware of the silence that smothered my lab I frowned. Music. That's what I was missing, music! My hands were on my radio, fumbling quickly over the buttons. Top40: too upbeat, Classical: too slow, Metal: too loud, Alternative: too Raph, Dubstep: Oh, I like that; that feels good. The bass pulsed through me, my heart vibrating out of my chest with each beat. Smiling at the intensity, I danced; I could feel and see the music, colors dancing before my eyes in a mesmerizing smear, taking me away. My eyes fell upon my phone. I had to tell April about this!

The ringing made my head buzz.

"Ay! April! Its real cool over here! You'd like how pretty the colors are 'n stuff, is your favorite color green or pink? I can't remember, but I'll try to save some of both for you so you can see how pretty it is watermelons are pink and green, do you like watermelon? I don't, I think it tastes funny peaches are much better I could make the color peach with pink and orange. Orange feels weird. Colors are fun to touch; they feel all fuzzy and soft, except orange. Orange feels stupid, like Mikey. Mkay, bye!"

As I closed my phone, it slipped between my thick fingers, falling to the floor. I looked down, frowning; the floor was so far away! Clinging to the tables, I slowly lowered myself to the floor, plopping onto my stomach. The cool floor tingled against my skin, every molecule of air danced in my lungs, the room was alive. I lay on the floor for hours, laughing to myself and enjoying the sensations that crossed my body; I felt amazing.

A slight headache pushed through my euphoria, nausea soon followed. My blood began boiling in my veins and sweat dripped freely from my forehead; I was uncomfortably hot and the temperature was rising with each second. I drank countless glasses of water to no avail, eventually deciding a tub of cool water would reduce my discomfort. Feeling worse by the second, I stumbled out of my lab; I had to get to the bathroom. Now. Why did I think this was a good idea?

"How's ya experiment goin' Donny?" Raph's voice touched me through the darkness.

I flinched, startled. "Justfine!Ijust needtoheadtothebathroom!" Sprinting towards the bathroom, I ran smack into my red brother's chest. His hands closed gently around my shoulders.

"Woah! Easy there bro. Ya talkin' a mile a minute. Ya sure ev'rythin's alright?"

Trembling pathetically, I squeaked, "Yeah!FINE!" I couldn't let him know.

"No, ya not." He stated matter-of-factly and stared deeply into my dilated pupils. I was positive he could feel the heat radiating from me; a deep shame overwhelmed me.

How could I do this to my family? What if we had been attacked while I was like this? I would have been a liability or worse.

Tears began to fall freely from my eyes and I shook violently with each sob; I felt my chest tighten. Raphael guided me carefully to the bathroom, filling the bathtub with cool water, soothing me. My frenzied breathing worsened, less and less oxygen making it into my lungs with each breath. I was losing all feeling.

Trying to scream, a tiny whisper escaped my lips. "Raph!" He had to do something.

Hands were instantly around my head, his flaming amber eyes met mine intensely. "Don'tcha do this t' me, Donny. I need ya t' breathe, bro. C'mon, listen to my voice; focus on me. Breathe. Tha's it." His rough baritone filled my consciousness, forcing my body to obey. Gradually, my breathing slowed, rising and falling in cadence with his words. A new wave of nausea washed over me; I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes and found myself nestled comfortably in my own bed. Raphael was lounging lazily on my floor, listlessly twirling his sai.

"Oh, good, ya up." He raised an eye ridge and pushed himself up from the floor. "How ya feelin'?"

The color rose furiously in my cheeks, " I'm feeling alright.." I muttered, unable to look my brother in the eye.

An uncomfortable silence settled between us and I shifted nervously. I had screwed up so bad. I had to explain, though, my family deserved to know how much of a screw up I really was. I took a deep breath and the words began to pour.

"Raph, I'm so sorry I know I shouldn't have done it. It was a terrible mistake. I wanted to study it scientifically but that was an awful idea.."

"Don"

"and it will never happen again. I am so sorry I let our family down. I don't know why I thought I could do this…"

"Donny"

"Master Splinter must think I'm a terrible son. If you and Mikey and Leo don't want to forgive me either, I'll understand…"

"DONNY!" He roared over my lengthy speech. I froze, mouth agape, mid-sentence. He walked towards me, perching on the foot of my bed and peered intently at me.

"I. Don't. Care." He stated simply, his voice soft. "Ya coulda done it 'cause ya thought it'd be fun and ya wanted a break from bein' smart an' responsible an' it wouldn't change how I feel. I'm not upset. There's nothing t' forgive. AND." He paused. "No, I don't hate you, before ya ask."

"But," I rasped, "I endangered our family… what will Master Splinter say?" I ventured meekly.

Raphael laughed, "If ya looking for someone t' get angry about that, you'll have t' tell Leonardo an' Splinta' yaself."

I blinked, "You mean they don't already know? They didn't see me last night?..."

He laughed again, "Hell no! Ya came stumblin' out ya room 'round 3. Everyone else was already asleep ."

"Oh. You didn't already tell them?" The words caught in my throat.

"Nah, there was no reason t'. Nobody asked." He shrugged, a bemused smile on his face. "You rest up. Call me if ya need anythin', 'k?" He started towards the door.

"Wait!" I called out. Why?"

Unfazed, he called over his shoulder without hesitation, ""Donny, ya can't honestly believe you're the only one of us who's ever done somethin' stupid like this.""


	3. Smoking Shadows

Drabble 3 : Raphael - Smoking Shadows

Author : Hannurdock

Universe : 2003 Cartoon

Summary : This is the first in a collection of drabbles co-written with Onlymehere. Enjoy!

* * *

Ta think I was gonna stay in tonight.

I came across some thugs breaking into TCRI wid a crowbar. I leapt down into da middle of der group, scattering them as my fist did the talkin'. Some of em were begging for a break by da time I'd shown 'em who was boss.

Raphael - _One_.

Street Thugs - _Nothin_'.

I was just turnin' to go when I saw it - half smoked and still lit.

Splinter's face came to ma mind straight away. He had told us dat we would come across temptations in da topside world.

I wasn't gonna try it at first, but I had this urge to bring da tip to ma beak and suck in the smoke. Just ta try it. I just wanted ta say I'd done it. I wanted ta know why humans stand there in da pourin' rain draggin' deep onto their lil death sticks. I saw 'em nightly - da smokin' club - outside every nightclub an' bar. All chattin' away and puffin' hard.

I picked it up and stared at it like I'd never seen one before. Must 'ave looked a right dork standing there with my mouth half open and da coffin nail in-between ma big fingers. I took off on the nearest fire escape and got myself somewhere quiet where I could tink. Didn' want no Foot sneakin' up behind me when I got other things on my mind.

I knew I shouldn't. Splinter had told me da reasons why not. He said dat it was easy to get addicted to stuff like this. Smoking would dull ma reflexes and slow me down, or sometin' like that. Having a taste of it might make me wanna have more. Splinter said dat some humans wills were weaker, and they got addicted ta stuff like dis. He didn't want any of us riskin' dat.

Splinter wasn't here though. It was just me and the cig. It smelled bad, but I wanted ta try it. It was lookin' at me with it's tempting lit end and a small tendril o' smoke risin' and disappearin' inta da night sky. I moved inta da shadows some more. Don't want big bro Leo catchin' me either. He lectures me enough without addin' fuel to da fire.

So, I took a puff on it. Real long and slow, took it down right deep into my throat and felt the smoke in my lungs. That wasn't so bad. The taste was quite nice, and I felt like a movie star. I imagined maself in an old black and white movie, with a hot chick on ma arm. That's how it always worked, right? Smokin' looked so damn cool.

The next ting I know, I'm coughing like I've never coughed before. The cigarette has fallen, and I'm on ma knees retching. Ma brain is all fuzzy and I feel sick. Ma head is spinnin' and I'm shakin'. I focus on the cig and slow ma breathin' to control ma'self. This ain't good. I risk a look around and see no enemies comin' out of da shadows. I took a gamble on dis one.

It takes a few minutes ta calm down and I'm sweatin'. I take deep breaths as I feel ma limbs return to normal, and I clench ma fists in a rage. I get to ma feet and stomp on da cig angrily.

I won't be tryin' dat again.

Shakin' like a leaf, I made ma way back home. Brainiac was still up workin' on his gadgets - but da rest of ma family are in bed. It's late. Splinta likes us up early an' doin' katas - so I sneak into da lab and sit on a stool quietly. Don doesn't even know I'm der yet, he just keeps playin' wid his tech toys. Finally, he turns around and jumps outta his skin.

"Raph. What the ... ? You look pale. Everything okay?" Don runnin' his mouth off. I really got him good.

"Can I ask ya sometin', Genius?" I looked round, made sure we are alone. "Have ya ever tried smokin' a cigarette?"

Don looked surprised for a moment, then turned back to his inventions with a smile. "I see. How was it?"

I shrugged, embarrassed. "I dunno. It tasted weird, made ma heave."

"Any other sensations?" Don looked at me with an intense expression.

I was too embarrassed ta mention the trembling. "Na. Just not what I thought it'd be."

"I'm not going to have to worry about your new addiction, then?" Don asked playfully.

Scoffin', I got to ma feet. "Yeah, right. No little white stick is gonna rule ma life."

"Good to hear that, Raph. Oh, and yes. I have tried one before. I didn't like it either. I went undercover when we turned fourteen and brought a packet from a shop in disguise. Only smoked the one - the rest got binned." Don confessed, winkin' at me.

"Aren't we the rebel." I'm smilin'. Damn, my bro knows how to get me in a good mood. "Well, I'm off ta bed. Night night."

"Night, Raph." Don's turned to his gadgets and is back in his wonderful world of weirdness.

"Oh, and Donny ..." I turned just as I reached da door knob and he looked back at me. His eyes were tired an' worn.

"What?" Don asked in a whisper.

"Don't work too hard." I said softly before leavin' my bro workin' on his toys.

I barely heard da reply, but smiled as I caught his words. "Thanks for caring, Raphy."

**TBC.**


End file.
